Kingdom Hearts in a Strange New Light
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Well, Sora is stuck in Transverse Town and he meets a girl and her brothr who escape from he Heartless and he agrees to help them. But shall come out of this?
1. Default Chapter

            Sora lay his aching body down on the bed in the Green Room of the Transverse Town Hotel and he moaned. "I've never been in so much pain," he muttered. Then he heard the familiar sound. "Heartless!" he cried suddenly full of vigor. He jumped out onto the balcony and was greeted by a Heartless knight and a Heartless crab walker. The knight began to spin at Sora with climbing speed. Sora lifted the Keyblade over his head and swung sown with all his might, but before he could strike it the Heartless removed its helmet. Sora stopped abruptly, it wasn't a Heartless, it was a girl. She couldn't have been much older then Sora. 

            "Please don't strike me key bearer. I'm not a Heartless, and neither is the crab, he is my brother. Kisho, get out of that costume we are out of the Heartless storm," the girl said. Sora's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone escaped the storm cloud, and lived to tell about it.

            "Who are you?" Sora stammered. 

            "My name is Sorsi, and he's my brother Kisho," she said indicating a little boy who had just stepped out of the crab costume. Sorsi was a red haired beauty, clearly of a fantasy world where the trees grew just because she was there and the flowers bloomed when her deep chocolate eyes looked upon them. Something told Sora that she was the beautiful thing that ever lived in all the worlds. Her brother Kisho was also red haired and brown eyes, but small and timid. "Now who in all of the Heartless take-overs are you?" she asked.

            "I'm Sora," he replied. She obviously had a mind of her own. Her eyes darted from side to side taking in the new surroundings. 

            "Where are we?" Kisho spoke for the first time in a tiny voice. 

            "Your in Transverse Town," Sora replied looking at the boy hiding behind his sister. Suddenly the sound came again. Two Heartless knights appeared on the balcony beside them poised to spin. "Run! Get in the hotel room!" Sora told the two.

            "No, I can fight!" Sorsi cried pulling two daggers out of her boots. 

            "So can I!" Kisho piped up pulling a right sized sword out of a sheath hidden under his long coat. The knights spun as fast as they could and Sora struck one on the back of the helmet and Kisho swiped his legs. The knight tripped and fell off the balcony. Sora looked at Sorsi who had her daggers in the pit of the knight's stomach and flipped him over her head and down the rooftop. 

            "Wow! What a rush! I haven't fought a knight in months!" she shrieked with joy.

            "What is your problem? We could have been killed!" Sora panted.

            "It was fun!" Kisho laughed. Sora shook his head and slumped into his room to find Squall and Yuffie there. 

            "We saw the battle," Squall muttered. "Who are your new companions?"

            "They escaped from the storm and they landed here," Sora replied sitting on a desk in the corner. Just then Sorsi and Kisho entered and gasped.

            "Who are you?" Sorsi demanded of Squall. Squall backed away a bit. 

            "I'm Squall, and I do not appreciate the tone little girl," he answered.

            "I will talk to anybody the way I want to talk, I have no master," Sorsi snapped in reply.

            "Yeah!" her brother added. Sora couldn't help but laugh. Squall glared at the mouse haired boy and the boy shut his mouth. 

            "Now, child, please, tell me where you are from," Squall continued more calmly. 

            "I'm from the Fate Continent," she replied.

            "All right, go with Yuffie, she'll get you guys some clothes and food," Squall finished. "Sora, I have to talk to you."

            "Yes," Sora whispered watching Sorsi and Kisho exit the room with Yuffie.

            "So what's up?" Squall said.

            "Huh?" Sora questioned.

            "You look at her like you've never seen anything quite like her," Squall pressed.

            "Well I've never seen her before and she is very different from the girls that know," Sora answered.


	2. A New beggining

            "Have you been to the Third District yet?" Squall asked.

            "No," Sora replied looking out the window.

            "Well, go now and explore. Take the girl and her brother with you. She gets on my nerves," Squall muttered.

            "Fine," Sora huffed exiting the room. In the hall he found Sorsi and Kisho waiting. Yet again his mouth fell open. Before she had been wearing an over-sized strapless dress and now she was wearing a v-neck shirt/jacket that was open the waist down and shorts. She looked very different. Kisho was wearing the same shorts and tee shirt but was a lot cleaner. "Come on we're going to the Third District," Sora told them.

            "Alright," Sorsi smiled. Sora led them outside and looked down an empty side street. No knights or crab walker shadows to be seen. 

            "Come on and be quiet," Sora whispered motioning for them to follow. He slinked down the street with Sorsi holding her brother in front of her. The door was in sight as they turned the corner. "Ready? Your going to have to run, GO!" Sora cried sprinting towards the door. Sorsi came out in front of him and opened the door and Kisho went through, followed by Sorsi then Sora. Sora slowly walked into the middle of a spacious circular courtyard. Then he heard a yell and looked up. Up above him a duck and dog were falling off a balcony. Sora was about to take off when a weight was dropped on his back and toppled to the ground. Sorsi laughing filled his ears. "Get off!" The weight was lifted very quickly as the ground began to shake.

            "Ah!" Kisho yelled. Soon panels had lifted from the ground and created a wall around them. 

            "Oh no!" the duck cried is a raspy voice. 

            "Gwarsh!" the dog yelled. Several knights appeared around them on the newly formed pillars. 

            "Be ready!" Sora yelled pulling out the Keyblade. Sorsi pulled out her daggers and Kisho grabbed his sword. The duck had a staff and the dog had a shield. The battle raged on for only a few minutes before the knights were taken back to their storm for repair. Then a loud bang rang out behind them. A pair of giant feet appeared, joined by a body, arms and a head very soon after. "This is going to be bad!" Sora cried. Sorsi ran at the being and jumped on its profusely stabbing at it. The dog and the duck started doing spells and swiping the shield. Kisho swung at the leg and got whacked by the giant knight's hand. "Kisho!" Sora cried running to help. The boy wasn't seriously hurt, just knocked out. Sora ran at the knight and swiped in all directions until the legs were gone. The dog and duck took care of the hands and Sorsi destroyed the head. As soon as the knight was defeated the pillars collapsed and Squall and Yuffie appeared. 

            "You defeated the beast already?" Squall asked shocked.

            "Yes," Sora replied picking up the boy who lay unconscious. 

            "Kisho!" Sorsi shrieked taking the boy off of Sora.

            "He's alright," Yuffie said.

            "Yes, I know, he's gotten hurt worse before," Sorsi laughed as Kisho moaned. 

            "Come back to the First District," Squall muttered looking around suspiciously. 


	3. Gummis, Trinites and growling

Disclaimer: Ok I know I should have put this before, but I forgot. Sorry. Ok, I don't own this story, except for Sorsi and Kisho. (Maybe, for all I know someone else thought this up and is making a Kingdom Heart 2 inspired by this. You never know)

            When Kisho was healed up a bit the new companions had their introductions. "I'm Donald Duck, Sorcerer for His Majesty Micky Mouse," the duck explained in a raspy voice. 

            "I'm Goofy, head of the Knights for Micky Mouse," the dog said very high-pitched and strange. Sora looked from one to the other he was highly confused. 

            "I'm Sorsi and this is my brother Kisho," she explained.

            "I'm Sora," he said. 

            "Oh, this is for you it's the magic power of Fire, now, we must find the King," Donald growled. 

            "Sora, go with them, try to save to world," Squall said. "And take the girl and her brother with you, she gets on my nerves," he added. Sorsi glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Sora chuckled a bit and then caught notice of Squall staring hard at him.

            "Come on we have to find the king!" the duck squawked. 

            "Um, how are we going to get anywhere?" Sorsi asked. 

            "With the Gummi Ship!" Goofy cried. 

            "But you can't come looking like that! No frowns, no sadness, this boat runs on happy faces!" Donald said sternly.

            "Happy?" Sora questioned.

            "Don't worry!  Be happy!" Kisho cried. Sora looked down for a second then he came up with a really strange smile on. After a couple of seconds he let it drop. Then Goofy and Donald laughed hysterically. 

            "OK, not that funny, but I'll go along with it," Sorsi muttered.  Sora looked at her and laughed.  

            "Hey, what's this?" Goofy asked pointing to a mark on the ground. 

            "That's a Trinity," Squall explained. "Sora, Goofy, and Donald jump on that one at the same time, and something will happen."

            "Oh, so me and Kisho are out," Sorsi looked at Squall skeptically.  Squall looked at the girl and muttered something that sounded strangely like 'ferret girl.' 

            "Grrrrrrr," Sorsi growled.  Sora, Goofy, and Donald tried the Blue Trinity and they jumped.  The Trinity took them to a balcony above the street.  "Hey! How's the weather up there!" Sorsi cried up to them.  

            They finished exploring Traverse Town and found several useful items before going to the Gummi Ship. 

            Then they boarded and headed off to another world.  

            "Which way?" Kisho asked.  

            "Um, left!" Sora exclaimed turning the controls toward another world.


End file.
